


Behind The Helmet

by FanficNinja



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bounty Hunters, Confusing, Major character death - Freeform, Project Freelancer, Sad, Twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2018-10-10 11:08:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10436331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanficNinja/pseuds/FanficNinja
Summary: Carolina thinks that she knows everything about Caboose. He's a dope, an idiot and basically anything that means stupid. However, when Caboose takes off his helmet due to a slight headache for Doc to check out, Cabooses face-reveal may not be the first time shes seen it. Infact, it is possibly the last thing she wanted to see at the time. Especially considering their last meeting and the fact that Caboose doesn't even remember her. Besides that though, all sorts of weird things have been happening... and Carolina can just feel that its going to become even more intense.





	1. Carolinas Discovery

Carolina sat next to Caboose, waiting for Doc. Ever since Church had passed, it was the norm for her to hang around Caboose, to keep him company. When Church died, it felt like she and Caboose were the ones that felt the most hurt.

Yet there was one thing that split them apart with their mourning.

Caboose unlike Carolina, basically broke. He hardly talked and Carolina couldn't help but feel bad for the idiot. This was the reason she started to watch after him and become like his big sister of sorts. Due to this, it was completely shocking if they were apart. Heck, if someone called Caboose a moron, she'd get protective. Though, there was another reason she hung around him. What was that you may ask? She didn't know. He just seemed like someone familiar, someone she was close too. Now, who did he seem like? That was a bit blurry in her mind. Carolina had never known anyone like Caboose before but then again, she could just be forgetting someone.

Suddenly Doc came up to them."Oh hey Carolina, Caboose. Sorry im late! _Mwuhaha not!_ Anyways whats the problem?"

"Caboose has a headache" Carolina told. "Can you do anything?"

"Sure thing! Even my minimal doctor license and training can handle a headache!" Doc said optimistically. "Now Caboose, i need you to take off your helmet"

Caboose looked up. "Okay"

"Hmm?" Carolina turned to Caboose. She had never seen him without his helmet before. She was definitely curious.

Caboose, following Docs instructions, took off his helmet. It revealed a white skinned man who looked only eighteen. Messy blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Doc smiled at Caboose. "Thank you Caboose! Now-"

"CALIFORNIA!!!" Caboose and Doc turned to see Carolina now standing up. She looked infuriated. Carolina grasped her head.

_"California, your a traitor"_

_*Carolina Punches_

_"What did I do to you? I haven't-"_

_*Carolina Punches_

_"LIAR! Ever show your face around me again and I'll kill you!"_

"I told you never to show your face around me EVER again!" Carolina yelled as she punched Caboose across the face.

"Ow!" Caboose held his arms up in self defense but it didn't stop Carolina from hurting him again.

"Carolina, stop!" Doc said urgently, before he shot her with a paralysing gun. Carolina stopped in place.

Doc began walking with Caboose out of the room, Caboose was silently sobbing at the impact of the punches. Blood flowing from his head. "H-hey! Wait! I need to..." Carolina kept trying to move, but it was all in vain.

"Sorry Carolina, but I cant let you kill Caboose. _No matter how desperately we want too!_ Oh shhh O'Malley" Doc insisted.

Doc and Caboose made it out the room, leaving Carolina. She growled. Until the paralysing gun stopped she was going to be stuck there. "Just great" She said in a sarcastic manner. Knowing these guys they were going to forgot they left her. Now, it was just going to be the waiting game...

\---

 

Carolina walked down the old hallway, as she predicted they forgot to come back and unparalyse her. It had been a _very_ long wait. Suddenly Carolina stopped. She was now in the dining room. A couple of her friends here and there including Caboose sitting on a table. Now was her chance. She pulled out her gun and began to aim. She was about to pull the trigger when out of nowhere... "Carolina, put that down"

She turned to see Washington. "You dont understand Wash, I _need_ to do this"

"No you dont! I just heard from Doc that YOU punched Caboose across the face for no reason. He has a black eye now!" Washington stated.

"Wash-"

"I dont know what got into you, but Caboose is now very upset. He keeps thinking hes done something wrong. I just dont get why you'd-"

"Caboose is _California_ Wash _"_ Carolina told.

"W-what!? Thats not possible! Hes dead..." Washington said, turning his attention over to Caboose.

"I thought so too, but I know that face. Its him alright" Carolina glared at Caboose. "Now he must pay"

"Pay for what?" Washington asked, confused. "California didn't do anything wrong, did he?"

"Not to you" Carolina sighed.

"Wait... what did he do to YOU?" Washington was curious.

"I DONT wanna talk about it"

Washington sighed. "Dont shoot him. Please"

"Wash please, I need to-"

 _"Dont_ shoot him" Washington said, his voice stern. Carolina dropped the gun and glared.

"Fine. But tell anyone about this and you're dead"

She walked off leaving Washington. He picked up her gun and examined the side. It was engraved...

_Dear Carolina, happy valentimes day. Love, California._

 

Washington stared at the engravement with shock. "H-happy valentimes day!?" He was at a loss of words. "Carolina!" Wash chased after her and grabbed her by the arm.

"Let go!" She told angrily, trying to break free.

"Does _THIS_ have anything to do with why you hate California?" Washington lifted up the gun for her to see.

"Shit. I forgot that was on there..." Carolina sighed.

"That doesn't answer my que-"

"Yes, it does" Carolina said, turning away.

"Were you two..?" Washington made a gesture with his hands.

"What? No!" Carolina snatched the gun away from Wash. "We were _just_ friends!"

"THEN WHY DO YOU WANT TO KILL HIM!?" Washington growled, not holding anything back.

"BECAUSE HE BETRAYED ME!" Carolina replied. "I told him, dont help make the _artificial_ AI. It'll end badly! And look what happened! Considering his idiocy now I can only assume what must of happened..."

Wash stayed silent. "There was an artificial AI?"

"I haven't been... completely honest with you Washington..." Carolina sat down and Wash sat next to her. "The director shared stuff with me more then anyone else, including his other projects"

"O-other!? There was more projects then project freelancer!?" Wash was choking on the mere thought. "That cant be..."

"You sound like me all those years ago" Carolina gave off a weak smile.

"What kind of projects were they?" Washington asked, trying to stay calm.

"Just projects. Each one unsuccessful though..." Carolina paused. "California was apart of one of them. Project _rookie_ freelancer it was. He was one of the rookies aswell as major help with the AI"

"AI?"

"Artificial Intelligence is _hard_ to come by Wash. Our teams was a natural one, tortured to the brink of separation. Theirs was one created" Carolina told.

"How'd they know how to do that?" Wash questioned.

"They were ROOKIES Wash. They came after us so their scientists studied the AIs we were given" Carolina clenched her fist. "I told him not to help them, that it would end all in vain, but he didn't listen. He tried to apologise by giving me that gun" Carolina pointed at the weapon. "Honestly, I couldn't care less about the damn thing"

"Then why do you keep it at all times?" Wash smiled. Carolina flinched.

"I dont know..."

"YOU dont know, but I think I do..."

\---

 

It had been a couple hours after Carolinas talk with Wash and ever since her gaze had been dead on her gun. Why did she keep it? Like she said, she couldn't give a damn about it. There were a couple reasons why though, at least some she suspected. First off, was that it was a good gun. Say anything about California's morals and other things, but he was a GREAT technician. Always creating new weapons at the drop of a hat. Another reason, was that it was some of the only things that carried _good_ sentimental value about Project Freelancer. It came from someones love and hard work. _Good_ things. Other then that, the only other reasons were mostly pretty cloudy. Not entirely thought out _perfectly._

"Hey."

Carolina turned towards the sudden sound. She had expected to see Washington, _maybe_ Tucker but instead she saw... _Grif?_ "Hi?" She tried to sound not surprised but that was rather hard to do. After all, it was rare for her and Grif to talk, even rarer for their conversations to spark from genuine greetings.

"You doing okay? Heard you had a fucking freak-out and attacked Caboose" Grif smiled weakly. Carolina tried to seem happy, after all, Grif _meant_ well...

_Sometimes._

"I'm fine, and it wasn't exactly a frea-"

"I know" Grif interrupted. "Washington told me"

"Washington!? He told you of all people?" Carolina glared, she was sceptical.

"Thanks and yes" Grif said, giving off his usual sarcastic tone. "He was acting kind of suspicious so I approached him. He was just as surprised that I went to speak to him as _you"_

"Well, he is _way_ stronger then you" Carolina told.

"Yeah but let I remind you, I ran that Asshole over with a car" Grif reminded. Carolina rolled her eyes, he _was_ right. "And weren't WE the ones that stopped the Meta?"

Carolinas casual smile became a sudden glare. "Agent. Maine" There was a threatening tone in her voice. She couldn't help it either. When someone called Maine, Meta, it seemed... disrespectful. It was something weird she couldn't explain.

"Calm down, geez. Well its nice to see that you're fine" Grif said, beginning to walk away.

"What would you care anyway?" Carolina mumbled, expecting Grif not to hear.

"A lot actually!" Grif called back, Carolina flinched. "Also, nice gun" He turned to face her once again. "Valentimes Day gift? California's a lover right?" Carolina aimed her gun at him.

"No" She was stern. She put the gun away in her pocket and sighed. "Just... I need to be fucking alone right now..." Carolina walked off. Behind her, Grif walked the opposite direction. He waited for her to be too far away to hear him, then smiled.

"Heh. Can tell who Caboose is but still cant figure out who _i_  am..."

\---

Carolina made it to her rooms door, still pondering her conversation with Grif. She didn't know why, but he seemed suspicious. She opened her door and to her shock the room was pitch black. She turned on the light. "SURPRISE!!!" Carolina jumped back. To her confusion, she saw Caboose smiling at her, hands in the air. Streamers and balloons went everywhere. Carolina clenched her fists but quickly un-clenched them when she saw Wash and Simmons standing behind the blue soldier.

"What. Is. This?" Carolina asked. Though the question was aimed at Caboose her glare was fixated on Wash. Wash's helmet was off (same with Simmons) revealing his light blonde hair and freckles.

"Well, you seemed a little _tense_ today and Caboose thought that he should remind you that he _forgives_ you..." Wash smiled, though it was obvious he was lying. What really happened was that Wash asked Caboose to throw a party for Carolina and to just bring some other people. All they got was Simmons.

"Yep!' Simmons said, his voice high pitched as he went along with the lie. "Also, Grif _WAS_ going to come but for some reason, he said that something important was going on that he needed to take care of. What's weird is that he wasn't lying... trust me. I can tell" Simmons told. Carolina raised an eyebrow at this. "Probably needed a fucking nap"

Carolina sighed and turned to face Caboose. "Listen, Caboose. I don't want a party right now, though _'your'_ idea of throwing one was... considerate"

Caboose smiled brightly at her. "So no party... cards then?"

Carolina glared. "No"

"Cake"

"No"

"Board game"

"No"

"Ooh board games! How about dungeons and dragons? I shotgun the wizard" Simmons commented, his grin widening with every word. Carolina gave him a strong glare. He stared at her, now keeping his mouth shut.

"You know what guys? I think we should just go" Wash frowned and walked out of the room. Simmons followed but Caboose stayed put. "Caboose, c'mon"

"But I don't know what I did! I was going to ask and take full responsibility... unless it was a team kill...I did not do that" He told. "Tucker did that!" He added, eyes darting in every direction.

"Caboose..." Wash sighed and Caboose frowned. He walked out the room and all three of them began making their way to the cafeteria.

Carolina shut her door, feeling kind of guilty she plopped herself on the cosy bed. Examining the multi-coloured streamers that coated it.

\---

"Y'know, I've never been in Carolinas room, it smells much nicer then my room" Simmons said at the two that were next to him.

"Don't you share a room with Grif?" Washington asked.

 _"Yeeaahh..."_ Simmons sighed, the haunting memories of half eaten pizzas and dirty laundry covering the floor filling into his mind. "I do..."


	2. Chapter 2

Carolina kind of felt guilty telling them to go, but she still didn't _regret_ doing it. She was tired and needed a nap aswell as examining her current situation. Besides, the longer she stayed with California the larger her anger would grow. He was a traitor, and nothing was going to change that. California sighed, shut her eyes tight and tried to get to sleep, keeping in mind the events that had conspired in the previous weeks.

\---

"Huh?" Carolina opened her eyes to find her in a white abyss. She reached for her gun. "Hello?"

"Carolina, it is good to see that you've finally arrived" Carolina heard a voice call from behind her. She turned around sharply, still holding up her gun. However, the gun was dropped when she saw who it was. "Delta?"

"Agent Carolina, it is good to see you. What I need to tell you is-"

"You're. Not. Real." Carolina spat. "This is all a dream, if you're here then Church would be _still_ alive and helping us"

"Agent Carolina, even though Epsilon is sadly not with us, that does not exclude the possibility that I survived the suits code, and I must alert you, I am no dream" Delta told. Carolina glared and turned away. "Convoluted matters aside, I have something rather important to inform you"

"What is it?" Carolina asked. Though she still didn't completely believe that Delta wasn't a dream, like he said, you cannot exclude the possibility.

"It regards Agent California and Michael J. Caboose. You have placed _them_ on the same pillar, and I highly request that you do-"

"THEM!? Delta, you can't be serious. They're the same person! I know California's face, I spent years with the soldier" Carolina stated.

"Yes, and in the circumstances you two were in I can expect that. However, I am not saying they aren't the same person... _anymore"_

"What's that supposed to mean?" Carolina asked, now genuinely confused.

"A.I separation was a tactic used constantly to create more A.I's Agent Carolina, yet the director did not just keep that method for A.I's. When their troops started depleting, the director came up with the idea to try the same thing with their agents. What would happen was their essence would be split in two and then released into the real world as soldiers based on the essence granted. California was the first of these men to be tested, yet like most others, _without_ consent. The crew made a mistake though. Instead of splitting his essence equally, they gave one half just his intelligence and the other just his strength. Leaving one extremely weak and one dumb as a post"

"But if that's the case..." Carolina raised an eyebrow. "What happened to the intelligent half?"

"No one knows. All we know is that it wasn't released and most likely put into one of the directors containment fields" Delta informed.

"I see" Carolina looked down. "If we found the intelligent half would we be able to put California back together?" she asked.

"Most likely, though it would require maximum A.I frequency to be able to mix properly"

"Hmmm... well I think we're done here. Delta wake me up" Carolina ordered. Delta nodded.

"Of course" There was a pause. "If I may ask, was California perhaps a romantic partner to you?"

"What, no! I thought you knew how our relationship was!" Carolina said, questionable.

"I do, but my servers are a little cloudy. Some of the information has been lost" Delta said sighing.

"Well, if it helps 'unclog' your system, we weren't a couple. Geez, first Wash, than Grif and then you..." Carolina smirked a little. Then again, what would they expect? The gun said VALENTIMES DAY on it.

"Grif. As in, Dexter Grif?" Delta asked.

"Yeah, Dexter Grif" Carolina said, looking at Delta.

"I've never really gone deep into his profile before, but now that I'm looking at it, he seems to be unaccounted for, for about five years" Delta said, confused.

"I thought you said your data base was cloudy. That's probably it" Carolina reminded.

"That _could_ be it. I'll try unclogging my data base and get back to you tomorrow"

"Tomorrow?"

"Yes. I have nowhere to go while my info is blocked, so I may aswell give you casual updates in your 'dreams' if that makes sense" Delta stated. Carolina nodded.

"Makes sense to me" Carolina said, a small smile letting loose on her lips. "Can you wake me up now?"

"Most certainly"

\---

Carolina looked around. She was in her bedroom. She got up and walked out the door. Now that she knew the cause, Carolina could talk to Caboose. Yet now, she had bigger plans for the soldier. Much. Bigger. "RUN!!!" Carolina felt her hand be grabbed by Washington and pulled. She began to run alongside him.

"What's going on?" Carolina asked.

"One word... 'bounty hunters'" Washington told, panting heavily as he spoke.

"That's two words"

"Stand down" They heard a deep voice call. Carolina and Wash stopped, gazing around them. Tons of bounty hunters stared at them, smiling.

"Man, how much money will two EX-Freelancers get us?" One asked.

"Simple. A lot." Another one replied. They readied their guns.

Carolina and Wash stared at each other. "Shit"

 

"Guys, no" One of them, who was wearing different coloured armour to the rest, gazed at the two who had talked, they then, looked over at Wash and Carolina. "Names Summer, and we ain't gonna shoot you, as long as YOU don't try anything, you are not who we're here for"

"What? Two EX-Freelancers aren't what your here for? Yeah right" Carolina stated, not trusting them. Her and Washs equipment and place in society would mark them as definite bounty hunter targets.

"I'm being honest. Though you are valuable, you are not the missions goal. Sides' this isn't even a true bounty hunter mission, more like gaining an attribute to prep for one"

"And... besides EX-Freelancers... who else could help you?" Washington asked.

Summer sighed. "That is confidential information"

" _Hey Carolina, Wash, where are you_?"  Carolina flinched, only to discover that it was her helmets radio. Tucker must have been talking to her through the radio installed in her helmet. She turned to Wash, and based on his face, she could tell he was getting the radio message too. Summer looked away from the two.

"Near my bunk. Where are you _?_ " She whispered into her helmets microphone.

" _Setting up a fort in the cafeteria. I'm here with... lets see. The Nerd, Pinks, Idiot and Old guy"_

"Okay so Simmons, Donut, Caboose and Sarge. Where's Grif and Lopez?"

" _Dude, if they're not with us, we don't fucking know"_

"Summer, one of them just said Grif" A bounty hunter called. Summer turned around sharply and shot Wash in the leg.

"Wash!" Carolina yelled.

"Looks like you might be useful after all..." Summer told, harshness in her voice.

" _What's going on over there? Hold on, bounty hunters are coming in. We need help! Urgentlidbcbdcbdhcsdb"_

The radio blew over with static. Wash gave a frightened look over at Carolina. "Here's how this is going to work. I will ask you a question and YOU will answer it. Got it?"

"Depends" Carolina glared. "What's the question?"

"Where's Dex?" Summers voice was menacing as she spoke those words. It became very clear to Carolina that Summer was the person who seemed normal at first but behind the curtains was something a little bit darker. However, as she came to that realisation another realisation entered her mind as well.

"Dex? As in... Dexter Grif?" Carolina raised an eyebrow. Her thoughts buzzing.  _No... no that can't be right! What use could that fat-ass have in a bounty mission? I mean, he's a good driver and all but not enough to be needed._

"Yes, we do mean Dexter Grif. Now, may you tell me where he is?" Summer questioned. Wash looked up at the bounty hunter with a shrug.

"Honestly, we don't know where Grif is, but what importance could he have? He's just lazy" Wash told.

Summer gave a playful smirk. "Lazy? Man, he's really let himself go... " She looked over at one of the other bounty hunters. Similarly to Summer, the hunters armour was a little different. Being a bright pink. "Sorry Adelaide, looks like he's changed"

The pink soldier looked sad. "Well, statistically speaking, I should have expected that. We did... _leave_ him. And to think... I was kind of hoping for a heart felt reunion" The pink ones sadness was quite obvious, yet Summer showed no emotion towards her comrade.

"Well, you're not getting it. We _will_ find him though, it just won't be heartfelt. Hunter, Jack, what areas have your teams surfaced?" Summer quickly turned towards two other soldiers.

"The cafeteria and the armoury. We managed to find some hostages in the cafeteria but they are putting up a good fight. Yet, don't worry. Our men are close to capturing them!" The first soldier spoke. Carolina and Wash looked at each other worried. "The only place we haven't checked yet is the Captains room. Though, it is quite clear that two soldiers are inside. Our radars check out one is a robot so he could be worth a couple bucks"

Carolina flinched. _Grif and Lopez..._

\---

"Fuck me. It looks like they're coming in. I am so fucking dead!" Grif said, peering over the table that he and Lopez had flipped to work as a barrier.

[You? What about _me?_ What would bounty hunters want with _you?_ I'm a _robot._ They would want _me!]_

"Lopez, I don't speak Spanish" Grif glared at the Spanish robot before turning his attention to the door. "They must know i'm here."

[Seriously? Do you _know_ these guys? You're acting dumber than usual fat-ass]

Suddenly, the door opened by the burst of shots. "Down!" Grif pushed himself and Lopez down behind the barrier. The gunshots barely missing them.

[I'm not usually one to thank you. So I won't]

"Welp" Grif readied his gun. "Let's do this"

[Fuck no. You want to go kill yourself, go ahead! Honestly, it would be nicer not having to carry you around...seriously, you weigh as much as an elephant that was somehow combined with a dinosaur]

Grif got up and started shooting. To Lopez's surprise, he had pin point accuracy. Soon, all the bounty hunters were down. Grif smiled lightly. "That was a lot. No problem for me though... come on Lopez"

[Wha..? How!? If you had such good acuracy how come you miss all your targets!? Were you... pretending to be bad..? DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY TIMES I COULD HAVE USED YOUR HELP WHEN MY BODY WAS BEING DESTROYED!?!]

"I said move it Lopez!" Grif glared.

[Fuck you]

Lopez began following Grif confused. "I'm guessing you have a lot of questions" Grif sighed.

[Maybe a few fatass, if you even _are_ fat] Lopez replied, skeptical. 

"When i was young, i was hot into money, so i became a bounty hunter. Things were going fine until my teammate shot me in the back and claimed i died to my two best friends and girlfriend..." Grif told.

[You had a girlfriend!? This day just keeps dropping bombs on me...]

"I don't know why she did it, but the team found me later. I was so pissed i couldn't even talk to them anymore. Would you?" Grif asked.

[Probably. I still talk to you assholes even though you can't understand me...]

"I don't know why i was mad at my girl and best friends by the end, they had nothing to do with it. I guess its because they didn't even bother looking for my corpse. No funeral, nadda. Imagine that! Not having a funeral!?"

[Im a robot idiot. I can be recycled. Besides' you weren't dead]

"Anyways, i left. I knew they would come for me so i joined the red army. Knowing it was all a lie, they wouldn't dare look for me there. If they went, it was possible their deal with project freelancer would be broken. I guess thats why i'm surpised Carolina hasn't figured out who i am yet. I was talking with her when the director was discussing matters with my commanding officer" Grif informed, though it sounded suspiciously like he was making it up as he went along. 

[Why does project freelancer have to be so damn involved in everything!?]

"Man, do project freelancer have connections"

[I JUST SAID THAT]

"I know you did, but its better to ignore you if i was going to make any progress in my speech" Grif replied.

Lopez went wide eyed. His brows furrowing. [You bitch]

"Guilty as charged"

\---

"Hey Carolina, Wash, where are you?" Tucker asked through his helmets earpiece. It was silent for a while but soon Carolina replied.

" _Near my bunk. Where are you_?" She was whispering, so great, Tucker groaned. They must be having some sorta problems too.

"Setting up a fort in the cafeteria. I'm here with... lets see. The Nerd, Pinks, Idiot and Old guy" Tucker told, looking at the soldiers next to him one by one. They glared at his remarks all except for Caboose. Tucker could have sworn he'd also seen Donut mouth 'Its light-ish red' even. Now, in a fight they were having now? That was fucking commitment.

" _Okay so Simmons, Donut, Caboose and Sarge_ " Carolina said, catching on pretty quick. Tucker was thankful of that. He was hopeful that he wouldn't have to explain. " _Where's Grif and Lopez?"_

"Dude, if they're not with us, we don't fucking know" Tucker informed as he fired his rifle at one of the enemy soldiers.

" _Wash_!" Carolina shouted. The tone Tucker could have sworn made him go a little deaf. God, what was happening to them over there? Tuckers thoughts were interrupted though when Sarge pushed him out the way of a bullet.

"Stop your blabbering son!" Sarge scolded. "More are coming in by the dozen. I dont think we can take all of 'em, even with my shotgun expertise"

Tucker turned his earpiece off for a second. "Fuck dude, you're right" He admitted. "Somethings going on over there though and I need to know what it is"

"Fine, but be quick son" Sarge told, reloading his shotgun and continuing to fire at the bounty hunters.

Tucker turned his earpiece on again. "What's going on over there?" He asked. Silence. Well, he did have to make this quick. Bounty hunterd were coming in by the dozen. "Hold on, bounty hunters are coming in. We need help! OHWHATHEFUCKSINCEWHENDIDTHESEFUCKERSHAVEGRENADES!?!"

Tucker jumped out the way of the grenade, it landed on the ground and almost instantly exploded. Now they had an upper hand on them... Tucker didn't have any grenades at the time. They had been going to eat at the cafeteria, not planning on heading into a massive fight. The only weapons Tucker had on him were a gun and his sword. The usual basically. As Tucker managed to stab another one of the enemies he heard a loud scream. "OW OW OW OW!" He turned to see Donut crouched on the ground resting a hand on his own shoulder. He was bleeding. The bounty hunters noticed this and started aiming at him more.

"DONUT!!!" Simmons yelled. "Sarge, what do we do?"

Sarge turned to face his second in command. He couldn't think of anything to tell the man. For the first time in a long while Sarge didn't think he knew all of the answers. All he could do was shoot as many enemies as he could. Simmons nodded, his face fearful, at his superior.

"What is happening to cupcake man?" Caboose asked frowning.

Tucker tightened the grip he had on his sword. "Dude..." He began. "Just keep attacking them, okay?" Tucker stated. Caboose gave a small nod and words of encouragement to Freckles before he continued.

\---

[SO, you _CAN_ speak spanish asshole. Its not like that could have been useful at any given time... OH WAIT] Lopez's voice (though robotic) even Grif could tell was expressing sarcasm. [I wish I got stuck with anyone else during all of this, how is everyone else anyway?]

Grif flinched. He didn't think of that. He turned on his earpiece for a split second only to hear screams. Screams belonging to Tucker, Caboose, Simmons, Sarge and Donut. "Oh shit..."

[What? Is Donut okay?] Lopez questioned.

"Um... sure dude, sure" Grif lied. It wasn't REALLY a lie, considering they could be fine but them all screaming doesn't quite support that theory. "They're fucking okay" Grif said again, though that time was more for himself. They had to be okay In Grifs mind.

After all, he wouldn't know what to think if all his 'friends' died because of him... especially Simmons.

\---

 

"Scared for you'r friends Agent Carolina?" Summer asked, her voice expressing pity. "Don't worry. We made it quick" She laughed.

Carolina stared in silence. Made it? That would mean they already did it. They couldn't have. Carolina denied her mind from thinking about it further. "You bitch!" And without warning Carolina charged at Summer. She was contolled by rage. This woman had burst into her life without any so much as a hello. Wash was passed out from blood loss because of her bullet and all her friends... who knows what was happening to them. Before she could act on punching though she stopped as a voice entered her mind. She really wants to win... It was... Theta? "W-what?" Carolina couldn't help but let the words tumble out.

"Hmmm, you just tried to punch me" Summer said, looking at the Ex-Freelancer infront of her. "You may have stopped but still, that wasn't the smartest decision" She growled. "Men. Fire!"

Carolina didn't remember much after that. She remembered her heart racing and the hundreds of bullets trying to penetrate her armor. She remembered falling down and passing out. That was it. Now, she was left unconcious. Alone with the words of an A.I. that she couldn't believe was actually there. Thetas. 'Carolina, are you okay? Are you sad? I'm sorry. Was it my fault? Carolina?'

Carolina hated it but she did blame the A.I. and it was their fault. If it hadn't spoken, well... she could have taken them all out. 'She's suffering from a rather bad injury Theta' That was Delta. 'I suggest talking to her while she can still think until i can solve the problem. If she stops having anything to think about, she'll give up...'

'Okay. What do i say?' Theta asked timidly.

'Anything. Just take caution. She can still hear you' Delta informed.

'Okay...' Theta said softly. 'C-Carolina, i'll um, tell you a story! Y-yeah!' Carolina listened intently. She knew it wouldn't be the best story but anything that she could focus on other then the pain was a plus. 'Once upon a time there was a young A.I. named Data'

...

Carolina opened her eyes. She was awake. Delta must have been finished with helping her, but it wasn't that short of a time. She could feel that it took longer. For some reason she had forgotten all of Thetas story... she shrugged tiredly and shook it off. Knowing that it would come to her eventually. She took a look at her surroundings and noticed she was in a airship. "Looks like Miss. Sleepypants is awake" A familiar voice quipped. She turned to see Tucker and Donut.

"What happened?" Carolina asked.

"W-we... " Donut tried to talk but was crying. "... lost, Sa-Sarge... he jumped infro..." He sniffled a couple times unable to pull himself together. Tucker wrapped an arm around the pink soldier. Their helmets were off and Donut was covered in blood. "I should- where... Simmons... Caboose... they..." Donut couldn't contain himself and broke out into tears.

Tucker sighed unable to look at Donut anymore without nearly tearing up. "We have a lot to talk to you about..."

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

"Tucker, whats going on? Wheres Sarge? Simmons? Caboose? Wash? Doc?" Carolina kept on going but they stayed quiet. "Thats it. If you don't tell me..." Carolina went to go get her gun but it was gone. "Where..?" She looked at the two infront of her. "If you took it, don't expect me to forgive you"

"We didn't take you're gun" Tucker rolled his eyes. _"They_ did"

 _"They?"_ Carolina raised an eyebrow.

"The bounty hunters. We're captured. On an airship flying god knows where!" He yelled, losing his composure at each word. He smashed his fist into the wall. "And stuck in these stupid cells with barely any food or water!"

"But... what about..?" Carolina bit her lip. She was concerned. At her hinted question Donut burst into tears. Tucker gave her a thought provoking look before tilting his head to signify her to move to the corner of the room. Usually she wouldn't obey him but this felt like the time. She moved into the corner and Tucker pat Donut on the back, before swiftly getting up and walking over to Carolina. "So, what happened?" Carolina asked, whispering.

"Okay here we go..." He sighed. "Donut was shot down, he would've died. One more bullet would've done it but then Sarge _the idiot_ jumped infront of him and BAM! Dead. Next thing we know-"

"He sacrificed himself..." Carolina couldn't help commenting on it. She knew Sarge cared for his troops more then he let on but jumping infront of a bullet was a bit of a stretch for her to believe.

"Yeah. Crazy right?" Tucker said. "I couldn't- we all stared! Simmons started having a panic attack and only Grif knows how to handle him when he does that so we were all at a loss! Then in our panic Caboose got shot down. N-next thing i know Doc came out of nowhere and was tending to Donuts wounds while i covered 'em and then... then... i don't..." Tucker looked away from Carolina, fearful of what her reaction may be. "I... i was shot...then i was unconcious and..." He paused. "I heard Church"

"What?" Carolinas eyes widened. "You can't be serious..."

"I'm not joking! I got knocked down and then i heard him say something like ' _Tucker, don't die on me'_ and then i came to!" He informed. "It was crazy!"

"Thats... _unbelievable"_ Carolina said shocked, taking a few steps back. "Wait, what about the rest of the fight?" She gave him a questioning glance. "Do you know what happened?"

"Thats what i've been trying to find out" Tucker told, looking over at Donut. "Dude won't tell me anything. He keeps breaking down in tears when he goes over it! The only thing he says is that he was the _'last one'_ whatever that means. I want to get it out of him but-"

"I'll get it out of him" Carolina said coldly.

"Wha..? No. NO. We are waiting 'till hes ready. We have no idea what happened it could be really bad and-" Before he could continue Carolina began making her way towards the pink soldier. Tucker stood infront of her, holding her back. "No! You-Wait! I am not-"

"Oh, for the love of god Tucker!" She pushed him out the way. "Don't you wanna know what happened to them? What if they're dead?" She questioned barely holding back her anger. "Stop defending your quote on quote boyfriend Tucker!" He blushed a little at that. "Let me talk to him, okay? Forceful or however i handle it, i need to know. _We_ need to know" She concluded leaving a speechless Tucker in her wake. She stood infront of Donut, glaring. "Donut, what happened?"

He wiped away his tears and looked up at her. "W-what? With wha-"

"The fight Donut! What else could it possibly be about?" She snapped. "What happened out there? What happened to Simmons? Doc? Wash!? Califor... _Caboose_...what happened to them?" She growled.

"I... i... can't it was..." Donut stuttered his eyes wet with tears yet again.

"SPILL IT! WHERE ARE THEY!?" Carolina shouted at the younger man. She knew it was uncalled for but deep down she knew it was the only way she could get him to talk. Despite that though, she still felt unsure when he looked up at her, absolutely terrified. He stayed quiet but that only made Carolina more angry. "JUST TELL ME DONUT! DO YOU THINK WE DON'T DESERVE TO KNOW!?" Donut still stayed silent. "TUCKER WENT EASY ON YOU BUT HES AN IDIOT! WHAT HAPPENED TO THEM!?!" She screeched, finally beginning to calm herself down.

Donut took a deep breath. "I... guess... _*sniff*_ you do... deserve to know..." He stated, looking down at the floor. "After Tucker passed out, Lopez came through the cafeteria doors with blood all over him. Grif was behind him in handcuffs and a bruise on his face. Then, this girl came in named Summer and she commanded Lopez to..." He trailed off crying. "To... _kill_ us..."

"She got to Lopez and Grif?" Carolina questioned.

"Obviously!" Donut snapped. "I'm... s-sorry..." The younger man quickly apologised. "Thinking fast Doc got a table and put it infront of us and it deflected the bullets. Simmons came behind it too. Then... _it_ happened..." Donut clenched his fists. "That Summer girl, she walked over to us when the bullets faded and said-"

_"Okay, we don't want to hurt you guys" Summer stated. "But, we will have no choice if you dont comply with a simple question" She informed. "Where is Dexter Grif?"_

_"Wha-what..? What do you mean? He was right there! In handcuffs!? Behind Lopez!?" Donut shot back, confused._

_"You know what i'm talking about!" She cocked her gun. "Where is DEXTER GRIF!?"_

_"DONUT LISTEN TO ME!!!" Grif shouted from behind them. "She doesn't know what shes talking about! Shes looking for the other one! The one i bumped into befomhmhn" Grif stopped talking as tape was placed over his lips. "Mmbmmrmmonmtmmhnmemr" He tried to talk still but was inable._

_"Shut up Mike" She growled at the now mouth-covered man. "Now tell me... where, IS, GRIF!?!"_

_"Pardon me m'am b-but we really have no idea what you're talking about" Doc butted in, clearly fearful. "Maybe you could give us more explanation and then w-we may know what you're talking... about...?" Doc stopped talking when Summer raised her gun right infront of his forehead. "U-um m-miss! Can you please maybe no-"_

_*GUNSHOT*_

_"DOC!" Donut screamed with all his might. "You! YOU! You... why would you..." Donut began to take deep breaths. However, that was hard to do when he was facing in the direction of Docs lifeless body. "He didn't do anything! He was being honest! We don't know what you're talking about!"_

_Summer sighed. "Wrong answer" She pulled out a different gun and aimed it at Simmons._

_"WHAT!" Simmons yelped, his voice squeaky._

_"This gun kills slowly. So, tell us where he is or else this guys gonna have the worst day of his life" She told sinisterly. "I'll give you to the count of five"_

_"I... but we..." Donut stuttered._

_"Five"_

_"Come on Donut! Just say something! **Anything**!" Simmons demanded nervously._

_"Four"_

_"But theres nothing i can say! Do you know anything!?" Donut replied, his heart racing._

_"Three"_

_"No... i don't. But she won't listen to us!" Simmons told fearful._

_"Two"_

_"Theres gotta be something i can do"_

_"One"_

_Simmons eyes went wide, realising it was too late. "I didn't want to die like this..." He mumbled._

_She fired. Simmons and Donuts eyes were wide with shock. Grifs too, but they didn't notice. Summer shook her head. "A shame really. He seemed like the sane one out of the group. Well, as sane as he could've been. Don't worry. Its painless. It just takes a while... mere minutes truthfully... might as well talk to him before you can't anymore" She added._

_"D-Donut..?" Simmons looked at the pink soldier infront of him. "Are you okay?"_

_"Am i okay!?" Donut repeated in disbelief. "What about **you!?** You have a bullet through your chest Simmons!"_

_Simmons sighed. "I know... hey, atleast this is payback for you **'dying'** infront of me all those years ago" Simmons gave a weak and clearly forced chuckle. "...right?"_

_"That was different Simmons!!!" Donut snapped. "Just hold on... Maybe we can..."_

_"Nah. Its fine. A-atleast i'll be joining S-Sarge soon..." He informed, finding it harder to speak with each word._

_"DON'T TALK LIKE THAT!" Donut shreiked at him._

_"Donut, i need you to... tell... that... i...." Simmons stuttered. Not out of nervousness but about being tired._

_"Tell who what!?" Donut begged, desperately wanting to know._

_"I...i... it won't be worth it..." He said, falling down unconcious. Yet, his body wasn't lifeless. Just unconcious. Donut thought hard about that but before he could think further on it he heard Summers voice. Now, much more menacing then before when you took in her previous actions._

_"I can't kill you. I know you know something..." Summer said, thinking hard. "Hey Hunter, how many spare cells do we have in our airship?" He gave her a hand gesture signifying two. "Right" She nodded. "Place this pipsquek in cell one. Also collect the..." She trailed off and looked over at Donut who was trying to run away. She grabbed her gun and shot him in the foot. "...so he doesn't prove to be much of a hassle" She explained herself._

_Donut tried to stay awake. "W-who are y-yo-"_

"And thats all i remember" Donut concluded, crying now more then ever. He rolled over unable to look Carolina in the eyes. "Doc and... Simmons... are dead. I'm not sure about Caboose though" He told sniffling.

Carolina stared in silence. "No... no wonder you didn't want to tell us..." She said matter-of-factly before going over to a nearby wall and punching it. "UGH! HOW COME EVERY FAMILY I HAVE BREAKS APART!" She screeched punching the wall again.

"Carolina please, calm down!" Tucker suggested.

"NO! I JUST CAN'T... i just can't..." She fell to the ground, breathing heavilly. Not allowing herself to cry. "Whats the point of making friends? They all die anyway..." She said, frustrated.

' _Data was an interesting A.I. Not because of what he could do, but because of his main desire. To have a friend. He always said t-that... theres no point in living if you can't smile at someone when you share a victory, theres no point in being sad if you have no-one there to help, theres no point in devoting all that anger into actions unless someones there to calm you down and... you theres no point in existing if you never care for someone and to do all those things in return. He always said; You need friends, or else you're nothing'_

"W-what?" Carolina replied to her own memories coming back to her.

"Carolina, are you okay?" Tucker asked, walking up to her.

"You need friends, or else you're nothing?" She quoted the story. "Thats terrible wisdom. What if you're grown up being hated. What if you can't make friends? Thats... thats..."

_'If no friends come you're way and you try to make friends still? Then you're not nothing. You're strong'_

"But that conflicts with what Data said earliar doesn't it?" Carolina asked herself.

"Okay, shes gone crazy!" Tucker said, before looking over at Donut and tilting his head to Carolina before making a funny hand gesture. Donut laughed shockingly enough.

Carolina though was still lost in her own thoughts. ' _Carolina, i will be gone now_ ' That was Delta now. Seems like her memory of the story was gone again. Now, it was the present time that she was talking to an A.I. ' _Somethings happening. I was not meant to be with you. Epsilon had given me instructions. Theta will still be situated here'_

"What instructions?" She asked. "Wait, i thought you said he was gone!"

' _That was merely another instruction. Goodbye, Carolina'_

And with that, he was gone.

 

\---

"Hmm?" Caboose perked up and looked around. He was in an empty cell with one other person sitting down at the end of the room. Simmons. The soldier was crying silently, holding his chest tightly. "Simmons?" He questioned. Simmons looked up at him, his eyes wet with tears. "Whats going on?" He ran over to him, looking through his armor pockets for any sign of his items. Nothing.

"Hey, you got my name right..." Simmons chuckled, but it faded fast. His eyes shifted away from the blue soldier. "I can't believe i took a bullet for him" He stated sadly. "I _knew"_ He mustered up. "I knew, i knew, i knew!" He repeated himself over and over again. "I knew and i didn't say anything! Now Docs dead and probably Donut too!" He sobbed heavilly. "I'm an idiot! All for Grif... just because i lo-" He stopped himself. "...just because he's my friend"

"Its okay" Caboose comforted, resting a hand on Simmons shoulder. "Now count to three. Everythings going to be fine" He instructed.

"W-what?" Simmons voice cracked. "Caboose, i'm not in the mood for any of this okay!?" He told. "No games... _please..."_ He sniffled.

"Simmons, i'm being serious!" Caboose informed. "Just-if thats not gonna work then take deep breaths, alright?" His voice was strangely mature and much more grammarly-correct. Simmons, realising this, followed Cabooses orders. "There you go" He cheered weakly. When the maroon soldier was done Caboose smiled. "Better?" Simmons nodded. "Good" He said, walking away and over to the cell bars. They were glowing blue. He very carefully put his hand near it. Not touching it, but near. Feeling its warmth he sighed. "Electrical bars" He stated. "Not lethal, but no way we can break it. Must of been derived from alien tech..."

"Caboose, are you okay?" Simmons asked, concerned at Cabooses unusual behavior.

"Better then okay actually" He answered, walking over to the walls. He felt it. Cold to the touch. "Now this, this, we can manage. Must've spent all their money on those" He pointed to the glowing bars. "And clearly not enough on the cell walls" He rested his ear against it and knocked. "Space" He sighed, as he began making his way around the walls and repeating the same actions. "This air is too good. Those bars are too strong to let in oxygen despite appearances. So, this must mean-YES!" He shouted happily as he came to a place near the corner of the walls. "Hey Simmons, come here for a second, will you?" He requested.

"Are you sure you're fine?" Simmons asked again.

"Check this out" Caboose said excitedly.

Simmons raised an eyebrow. "Check what out?"

"This" Caboose smiled. "Okay, feel this wall" Simmons gave him a questioning look. "Come on!" He urged. Simmons rolled his eyes and followed his instructions. "Okay, now..." Caboose took a step back. "Feel this wall!" He told. Simmons did just that, and it was... different? "Weaker wall right?" Simmons nodded wearily. "Now, on that side of the wall, where you were before, beyond that was space. The wall you felt first was another room. This is special. Its very faint but if you place you're hand just over it..." Simmons followed his words as he said them. "You can feel air coming out. This is where we're getting our oxygen! Which means... can you help me out with something?"

"Sure?" Simmons said, being understandably cautionary with Cabooses new attitude.

"Punch this wall with all your might on three!" He told. They prepared themselves, and when they were both ready Caboose began counting down. "One, two... three!" They hit it, causing it to break. Inside is what appeared to be a ventilation system. "Ha!" Caboose boomed. "Well..." He stepped to the side, winking cheekily. "Ladies first"

"Okay..." Simmons replied weakly, climbing in. Caboose followed suit. "So, Caboose" Simmons began as they both crawled through the vents. "Did you... somehow before being knocked out, read any of those books i gave you for Christmas?" He questioned, hopeful.

Caboose laughed a little. "Even if i did, that wouldn't mean i understood any of it"

"Right" Simmons said deadpanned. "Then Caboose, would you mind telling me what has brought this new you on?"

"New? More like old" Caboose retorted. "Well, not old like that kind of old..." He back-tracked. "I'm still young. No grey hairs here!" He said boastfully. "Hopefully never" He added.

"Okay then, 'old you' i guess" Simmons quoted, not really buying it. "Whats brought on that?"

"I guess that bullet actually snapped some sense into me. Good timing, too!" He commented. "Now i won't have to be an idiot anymore. Ugh, it was awful" He shuddered. "It felt like i was doomed to an eternity of watching myself be an absolute bloody moron" He shook his head in disbelief. "Bullocks ain't it?"

"Bullocks?-wait, are you british?" Simmons blinked.

"No, ever been to the moon?" Caboose asked. Simmons shook his head. "Well, thats where i'm from"

"Huh" Simmons couldn't help but sound dumbfounded. He then stopped moving. "I think i've found something" He informed.

"What?" Caboose questioned.

"I think-SUMMER!?" He said shocked. "Just... listen! Okay? Rest your ears against the vents!" Caboose agreed, bending down.

\---

"What are we going to do with the robot m'am?" A male soldier questioned, gesturing to the robot next to him. He walked over to her and started whispering. "His mind-control chip has lost its use. He might try and help his friends!" He had a good point. "Yet! We could convince him to join us and with his surprisingly good programming, the amount fo extra punch we'd have. What do you think?"

"Hmm..." Summer thought for a moment. "Destroy it" She ordered.

"Multa" The spanish robot glared. "Nunca podrías convencerme de matar a mis amigos de todos modos"

"Well aren't you loyal?" She furrowed her brows at him. "You know what. I've changed my mind. Keep him alive... i think i've got a plan" She chuckled devilishly. "Not only is he going to be put to good use, but i think this is my best plan yet" She complimented herself. The soldier raised his eyebrow at her.

"Espera, ¿qué estás planeando?" Lopez asked.

"Oh, you don't need to know that" She teased. "Just put him in the... 'changing' area with his other friend Agent Washington" She chose her words carefully. "They may say they'll never join our side, but just they wait" She laughed quietly.

"Cambio de área? ¿Tu lado? No puedes estar hablando en serio. Sólo dije que nunca te uniría, idiota" Lopez couldn't believe this.

"Oh, i am very serious. Speaking of Washington actually, how's he doing?" She turned to her soldier once more.

"Not well m'am" He told. "Still being difficult"

"Then set him up for the... room" She grinned. "That should break him" She said, faithful in her plan. "Now, take him. I need to get back to my work" The soldier saluted and walked off, bringing a Lopez in handcuffs away with him. "Goodbye Hunter...oh! And Lopez too" She smiled sinisterly.

"idiota" Lopez called her. "Hagas lo que hagas, vas a perder"

"We'll see about that..." She finished, as the door closed behind her signifying they had left.

\---

"Oh fuck" Simmons let it escape his lips. He snapped his head around to face Caboose. "We need to find Wash!"

 

\---

"Agent Washington, are you awake?" Wash looked up at his name, seeing nothing from the empty white room. "Agent Washington?" They called again. Their voice was cold and calculating.

"Yes, i am" Wash growled. "Please, leave me alone. You're wasting your time" He told. "I am not ever joining your side! Not only have you hurt my friends but you've hurt innocent people. I don't know who you are, or what you want but i'll never join you and because you wont tell me where my friends are, i can only assume they're dead. So, please, leave me alone!" He hissed.

"Es ese agente Washington?" That voice. Wash flinched. Lopez?

"Hear that? Theres one of your friends" The voice laughed. It was sinister, and suggested they were up to no good.

"What are you going to do with him!?" Wash snapped. "Destroy him!?"

"Oh no, but that was considered" They were quite clearly smirking through the way they were talking. "Hes just going to be changed, similair to how we're treating you now. Though due to the fact hes a robot..." They began. "It may be easiar to change him. If all else fails we can just re-work his code" Wash was about to talk but they interjected. "Ah. I'm guessing you're going to ask why we don't do that first?  Wash stayed silent. "Heh, you have to remember Wash. That wouldn't be any fun for us now, would it?"

"M'am we're ready to start the systems up! What simulation-stress level should we operate?" A solder chimed in.

"Hmm" She thought for a moment. "We don't want to break him... yet. How about this, don't go all the way but please don't go easy. Stick to a medium level, and then at the last moment" She chuckled. "Turn it all the way up for the last couple of seconds"

"Alright" The soldier saluted.

"What did i just say!?" Wash butted in. "Its never going to work, no matter what you do! Just give up, already!" He ordered. Silence. He sighed. "And now you're gone?" He said in disgust. "Why can't you just-" He stopped as his surroundings changed. From a white room, it became a green area. Grassy and windy. He looked around. Valhalla? Oh no. Washs eye twitched as he heard the very painful words escape Simmons lips.

"You shot him!" The maroon soldier stated in pure shock. "Why would you do that?"

Wash turned around to face him. "I-i'm sorry! It was just orders!" He defended.

"I thought you were our friend!" Simmons glared.

"You guys are my friends! Y-you are... my friend..." Wash stuttered. Simmons took another step forward. "Simmons..." He warned. Then, his mind filled with thoughts. You've already hurt them enough, they could never forgive you. They're lying. "W-what?" Just shoot him... what are you going to lose? Nothing. Its better this way. "B-but.. i cant! I lo... hes my friend... why would i do that?" He snarled. As Simmons got closer Wash's grip tightened on the gun. Do it. It doesn't matter anyway. It wouldn't be your fault. Hes stepping towards you. So what if its because you shot his friend? He was annoying anyway! "Donuts not annoying..."

"Then why would you shoot him! He didn't do anything!" Simmons shouted, getting closer and closer.

Go ahead. You know you want to. These idiots have cost you everything!

*GUNSHOT*

"Simmons, oh my-i'm so sorry!" Wash rushed to the Maroon soldier now unconcious on the floor. He knelt down and felt his pulse. Nothing. "Oh god, i'm so... you don't understand!" He tried to comfort himself. You already knew they didn't understand. They never do. Might aswell give them a punishment right? "What. No!" Wash clenched his fists. "No, no, no!" He took deep breaths. More like yes Washington, and this isn't even the hardest part... its not all the way up yet, that starts now! "What!?"

"Simmons! What the fuck, you-why would you do that to him!" Wash snapped his head around. Grif.

"Dirtbag! You're not our friend! Get away from us numbnuts!" And that was Sarge.

"Oh my god! Simon!? WASHINGTUB WHY!?" Caboose wailed.

All that was left was Tucker, standing there in silence. "Wash... you... i don't get it dude!"

"Tucker..." Wash's voice was soft, scared.

"Get the fuck away from us" The aqua soldier quietly ordered before walking away.

"Guys, wait!" Wash ran after them, but they disappeared. Thats not meant to happen. What are you guys doing? Wash blinked. Was this not meant to occur? Something goods happening! Stop it! We'll lose weeks of progress!

"Wash, is that you? Hey best friend! Hows it going?" Wash stared awkwardly. Agent Nebraska? "I'm so sorry i shot you, and i know this recording won't change that. So if you could just forgive me, that would be nice. Alas-Neo-MY A.I. is doing well too!" He told. "I know you think i'm doing the wrong thing but hey... if i dont want to die? Someone else has too..."

He flickered out, with a sharp flash. Then appeared someone in white armor. Alaska.

"Are you drunk? Oh, hungover? Thats not much of a difference. Whats the director gonna think?" She paused. "I'll cover for you. No, its fine. I've got this. You get some rest but when i come back, i am going to kill you" She laughed. "That face is priceless you know? See you later. If you haven't been fired at least..." She said coldly. "You owe me" She added.

Then she was gone. Wash realised what was going on. This was the last moments he had ever head or seen them. Next was... California? He had never really spent much time with him. "I'm hacking the system, okay? Me and Simmons are coming in soon. Get ready" He instructed and then he vanished.

The room went back to white.

Whats going on? Did we break him?

"Not yet" Wash smiled. "Not ever"

\---

"Lopez, do you hate them?" Lopez stared in silence. The woman chewed on the end of her pen, watching him intently with baby blue eyes. Her armor was pink with a hint of sapphire, and her hair was a messy blonde. "Your friends? Do you... dislike them?" She some-what repeated.

"a veces" He firmly answered. Silence reigned. He was eyeing the womans armor and hairstyle. The blonde was so exact and the armor was on point. There was no way they weren't doing this intentionally.

"I see that you're eyeing my armor" She commented. "May i ask why?" Lopez didn't reply. "Does it perhaps remind you of anything? Something you hate... loathe, even?" He remained quiet. "You're an interesting specimen Lopez. You're a metastable robot. Thats hard to come by" She pointed out, smirking. "Who built you? If you dont mind me asking that is..." She questioned.

"Un idiota absoluto, pero técnicamente todavía un padre. Realmente no entiendo cómo estoy. Me gusta como padre, pero no veo por qué. Es sólo un anciano obsesionado con la guerra" He told. She thought for a moment.

"I see that even you find it odd you like him" She chuckled. "Especially considering you call him an idiot. Does he not feel affected by that?"

"Él no puede hablar español" He sighed.

"Are you sure? His profile doesn't say that" She informed. Lopez looked up at her, confused as she pulled out a piece of paper with a picture or Sarge on it and writing. "Sarge, skills; Trained in shotgun and rifle, doesn't stand for insubordination and is bi-lingual. Also talking in the spanish language. Ninety-four percent accuracy when tested!" She finished. "Sometimes people just hear what they want to hear" She explained. "But... why make you spanish? He did have a choice"

"Fue un error ... ¿no?" His voice was almost down to a whisper.

"Of course not!" She shook her head. "He chose because he was used to talking to spanish people. His wife had been spanish" She stated.

Lopez flinched. "¿esposa?"

"Yes" She nodded. "A miss Alana Woods. The woman trained with him in the army. He had laughed at the idea of a woman in the troops, so she punched him. Surprisingly, it was love" There was genuine happiness in her voice. "I know what thats like..." That didn't sound scripted. "Anyways, they had been placed in the middle of a war. They made a miscalculation once, and that meant more people in the area then expected. They had to split up" She stated, looking away. "Sarge made it through his, but she didn't. She had more soldiers to fight off. He found her being stabbed by a man in orange armor" She concluded. "Well, atleast hes with her now..." She gazed at the ceiling.

Lopez went wide-eyed. "¿muerto? Estás mintiendo. No recuerdo-"

"You wouldn't. You were under our control then" She interrupted, before letting out a breath of relief as she turned to the clock. "Thats all for now. We will have these sessions very commonly and as much as i don't want to break you... i have my orders. Have a nice day Lopez" She said walking out. Before closing the door behind her she added; "Names Adelaide by the way"

"Adelaide?" He scoffed. "Nunca me romperás"

"Lets hope thats the case" She sighed, as the door closed behind her. "Lets hope so"

 


	4. Chapter 4, The Mind

Tucker opened his eyes tiredly. Carolina and Donut were still asleep. Though they had no real way to tell if it was night time, they had to go to sleep sometime, didn't they? Tucker wished he could stay asleep, but he couldn't. He'd woken up from his slumber for the tenth time now. All inbetweens roughly going over five minutes. He didn't understand. Why couldn't he sleep? He felt like something was keeping him up. Yet, that couldn't be right. There was nothing around him capable of doing so at the time.

'Except for me...'

That voice. Tucker got up rapidly. "Church?"

'Yeah, that's me. I'm in your head. Don't know how, but i am'

Tucker shook his head. This had to be a figment of his imagination. Church was gone. He had sacrificed himself. He had assured them this time he wasn't coming back. Yet, he is... here. Again. Tucker clenched his fists. "What the fuck dude!?! Why can't you just stay dead!" He snapped. Donut and Carolina staying shockingky asleep. Tucker covered his mouth instinctively.

'You want me... dead?'

He sounded sad. Not even angry. Well, that was surprising.

Tucker sighed. "N-no..." He replied, whispering. "It's just... you always do this!! It takes us fucking forever to get over your death and the next thing we know, you're back. Just when we're over it. I think Caboose is a prime example of this. Dude kept sobbing in his bed for months" Tucker told.

If Church wasn't just a voice, Tucker could of sworn he would've flinched.

'Listen, Caboose is obsessed with me. He thinks we're best friends and all that-'

"But aren't you?" Tucker raised an eye-brow. "Don't think i haven't noticed you treating him differently as the years passed. You are nicer to him. At this point, i would've guessed you were best friends. Or at the very least, you no longer hate him"

'Uh... Caboose is special, okay?'

"In what way?" Tucker pressed on.

'Let's just say, i know what he really is and... as much as i hate saying it, i don't want him to go back. I want him to stay how he's been for years, now. Thats the guy i fell in love with, not some smart freelancer fucker'

Tucker smirked. "Fell in love with... did you say?" He teased, though it was forced. Even though he had gotten over Church, that didn't mean he didn't feel atleast a hint of sadness over the news.

'Shit, just... know that i need your help with something. Something important. I can help you escape this place-'

"You can? Sweet! Let me just wake up Donut and bitch-face and we're ready to go!" Tucker beamed. Church stayed suspiciously silent. "What?"

'You can't bring them. They'll compromise what we need to do'

"Wait, what?" Tucker furrowed his brows. "I don't... we can't just leave them here. I don't know if you've noticed dude, but this isn't exactly the best time to just disapear. Donuts a little emotionally unstable at the moment" He reminded. "I can't just leave him here like this! I won't go! Not unless they can come too!"

'This is no time to worry about your boyfriend, Tucker!?!'

Tucker reddened at the cheeks for a split second before yelling. "HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!?!"

"Whose not your boyfriend Tucker?" Donut yawned, waking up just after Tucker's outburst. Carolina weirdly enough, still not waking up.

"Um..." Tucker looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

'Good one dude, good one'

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the extremely short chapter! Haven't worked on this for a while so i had to make do with what i had... anyways, thanks for reading and please leave a comment! :D


	5. Chapter 5; Different

Simmons looked over at Caboose. He still had no idea what the brunette was even doing. He was just... talking to himself. He kept trying to assure Simmons he was fine every once in a while, but Simmons was far from convinced. The Caboose _he_ knew wasn't even this weird. Now, _that_ was saying something.

"Well Simmons, looks like i'm done!" Caboose smiled confidentally. "Now if it worked, Wash should be getting advice on how to break out of his cell with ease. If not, then... we are _not_ going to have a great time" He laughed awkwardly. Simmons nodded hesitantly before turning away. "Hey, what's that look supposed to mean?" Caboose asked. "Have some faith will you? It's going to work. God, you're just like Michigan"

Simmons raised an eyebrow. "Michigan? Is that a freelancer?"

Caboose grinned. "Yeah. Pretty good one too"

"But how would you know a-" Simmons stopped himself. "You know what? Why am i even bothering to talk to you? You've just gotten crazier" He commented more to himself then Caboose. "Aside from the lack of grammar problems you are basically the same idiot" Simmons stated. "Just, _different_ "

"I'm the same, okay?" Caboose shot back. "I've always been- _should've_ been this way"

Simmons chuckled lightly. "No, you're not. This isn't Caboose. _Caboose_ isn't like this"

"Actually..." Caboose raised a hand to shush Simmons. The way he did it was surprisingly threatening. Worst bit was it seemed intended. "Caboose wasn't _anything_ because Caboose _never_ existed"

"Jeez, Caboose. How bad was that shot?" Simmons rubbed the back of his neck. Caboose visibly deflated. "We need to get Emily Grey on this when- _if_ we get back to Chorus. This isn't really like you. Maybe she can fix you up and-"

"You wanna fix me up?" Caboose repeated flatly. "After i've just gotten back to normal?" He shook his head. "No, no, no. When we get back to Chorus I am gonna go catch a ship and fly the fuck out of there in search for New Jersey. I need to spend time with some real friends..." He said bitterly. It was strange hearing Caboose swear... Simmons noted to himself. 

" _Real_ friends? But i thought-"

" _You_?" Caboose questioned. "I mean-sure. You're _Cabooses_ friend. But, Caboose doesn't exist. If you know that then honestly... the relationship doesn't even exist? I'm sorry, man" He patted Simmons on the back, almost sympathetically. He tried to ignore the way it made Simmons shudder. "You seem like a nice guy. Out of everyone in that canyon, you might've been the nicest discounting Donut" He suggested. "But, i don't _know_ you. A husk of myself does. That doesn't really count for anything... but we _could_ be friends. I mean, just because we're not friends yet doesn't mean-"

"I'd rather not" Simmons interrupted coldly. He was shivering. "If what you're saying is true, i need some time to accept it"

"Oh, uh..." Caboose frowned. "I see"

There was an awkward silence between the two for a while.

That was, until Simmons took a deep breath and broke it. "So, _when_ we're back at Chorus..." Simmons started, showing more hope. It was hardly noticeable but Caboose caught on. "You're just going to leave?"

"Yep" Caboose sighed. "That's the plan"

"Aren't you going to talk to Wash, Lopez, Gr-Donut before you leave..?" Simmons tilted his head to the side. " _If they make it out with us AND are alive of course"_ He mumbled afterwards.

Caboose hesitated to reply. "I don't _know_ them, Simmons" He finally said, emotions completely readable. "I don't even know _you_ " He insisted. "I am just helping you guys because thats my moral code. To help anyone and everyone in need. Heh, kinda like a superhero." He informed half-heartedly. "Can't you understand that dude?" He gave a weak smile.

"I can" Simmons responded. "But-"

"No more talk, Simmons" Caboose hushed. "This is just getting us nowhere" There was disapointment in his tone. 

Simmons would never have thought this was possible, but he was actually starting to miss Caboose. After all, who was this psycho? What was his deal? Simmons didn't understand. He looked like Caboose and their voices had similarities but-they were just... not the same. Maybe that shot really had messed him up badly. Made him think he was something he was not. But, was something to this scale even possible? Simmons figured he needed to find some books on the subject.

Before Simmons could think anything more, he heard a loud buzzing in the air. An alarm system.

"Welp" Caboose winked at Simmons. "Seems like Wash heeded my advice!" He smirked. "But, well... that means we gotta go!"

"Wait, wha-" 

Simmons had hardly anytime to react before he was being dragged through the vent by ' _not-Caboose'._

 


	6. Chapter 6; Planning And Secrets

' _You need to lie_ '

"What?" Tucker raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Um, Tucker?" Donut rested a hand on his hips. "You okay? I mean, you _are_ talking to yourself and thats just no good. If you'd like, i took some psychology lessons in high school. I could give you a great therapy lesson. I do know how to fill peoples emptiness with something else…" He informed.

Tucker cringed. "Ew, no. I _just_ -had a... nightmare..?" He lied.

"Oh. Really?" Donut blinked. "About what?" He asked him, sounding concerned

Tucker's eyes widened. _Shit._ "Um, well… you see, it was _like_ -what happened, was…" He stuttered endlessly. He could even hear Church groan from inside his head at the awkwardness. However, Donut didn't seem phased by it. Heck, Tucker thought that the way he was acting would instantly alert Donut he was lying, but the blonde seemed to still believe him... for _whatever_ reason _._

"You, uh... you don't need to talk about it Tucker" Donut assured, kindly. "If it was _really_ that bad"

 _Oh. OH._ Tucker gave a weak smile. "Um, yep! That's totally why! Too traumatic... for me… right now? Glad you get it dude!" He made a forced laugh.

Donut eyed him suspiciously before sighing. "If it helps, i get nightmares sometimes too…" He revealed. "I think we _all_ do, given the current situations" He chuckled nervously.

"Well, _yeah!_ And-" Tucker froze, realising what Donut had just said in full. "Wait, _you_ have nightmares?"

"We're _all_ human, Tucker" Donut said, rolling his eyes. Yet, Tucker sensed there was a smile behind it. "And, uh… yeah. Even ' _D_ _ouble O. Donut'_ has nightmares" He admitted. "But _c'mon_ , i think _everyone_ has had nightmares at this point because of how things are going. Usually, i'd take a spa day to cool off... but with what's happening, there is no time! And that's just unfair!" He pouted, crossing his arms.

Tucker snorted. "I guess that's true"

' _What's true? That everyone has nightmares or that the two of you wanna have a hot sauna together in the local spa?_ ' Church quipped.

Tucker furrowed his brows. "Fuck you, _C_ -" He stopped himself from saying the next word. However, that didn't make the first half of the sentence any more appealing.

Donut tilted his head to the side. "Well, _excuse_ me!" He sounded insulted. "Not all of us want to spend our relaxation time cuddled up in their bathrooms reading the newest PlayBoy Magazines to _compensate_ , Tucker!" He told matter-of-factly, before turning away from Tuckers gaze. "Hmph!" He stomped away and sat down on the floor, right next to the still sleeping Carolina.

Tucker felt a pang of guilt, even though it wasn't entirely his fault. " _Thanks, Church_ " He muttered sadly, before beginning to walk over to where Donut was seated.

' _Hmm? What are you doing?_ ' Judging by the tone of voice Church was using, he gathered the A.I. was surprised. _'He just thinks you told him to fuck himself because of his helpful comment… i don't really think there is anything you can do here. You should just-'_

" _Church_." Tucker whispered intimidatingly. "I'm _not_ just gonna let this go unresolved. Unlike you, i'm not an asshole" He told harshly. Church didn't say anything more after that. Tucker took a deep breath and finally made it to where Donut was. He sat down next to the blonde and anaylised him for a moment. Donut was _definitely_ avoiding direct eye contact with Tucker and looked frustrated. Understandably so, too.

" _What do you want, **Tucker**_?" Donut snapped at him, breaking the silence.

Tucker fumbled for his words. "I _uh_ … just wanted to say i- _i'm_ …" He sighed. "I'm _sorry_ , Donut"

" _Huh_?" Donut stared at him for a while, skeptical.

"I'm _sorry_ for being rude. You didn't deserve that" Tucker apologised. "You were _just_ trying to help me with my… _nightmare_ " He bit his lip; Hoping Donut wouldn't see through him now that they were this close. _Really_ close, actually. He could see Donuts freckles from here. They were so small, and cute… they were _always_ his go-to flirt with Donut. It _always_ got the blonde so flustered. Speaking of which: "Heh, you know i can see your freckles from here, right?" He grinned.

As if on que, Donuts cheeks reddened. He smiled. "Thanks, _Tucker_ …"

 _Man_ , Tucker missed this. He missed being this close to Donut. He _missed_ comforting him. He missed _all of this._ Almost instinctively, he felt his hand move ontop of Donuts. They overlapped and held eachothers for a while. Yet, after a few seconds Tucker noticed Donuts breathing elevate. The blonde forcefully removed his hand from Tuckers and pushed the aqua soldier away. "Huh, _wai_ -Donut?" Tucker struggled for words.

"I _can't,_ Tucker" Donut shook his head. "We're _done_. We broke up ages ago"

' _WAIT, WHAT_?' Okay, that got Church back. However, Tucker ignored him and pressed on.

"Donut, i _know_ we broke up but…" He gulped. "I've _missed_ you. Can't we _just_ -"

" _No_." Donut interrupted. " _No, no, no!_ " He was holding back tears.

"Donut?" Tucker asked, puzzled. "What's wrong? You look like you're gonna cry... what's going on..?"

Donut eyed him for a minute. His shoulders tensed. " _Promise_ you won't get mad at me?" Tucker nodded slowly. "The reason we _can't_ get together again is because…" The blonde shivered. Man, he was _really_ afraid to say it. Tucker felt like he needed to help.

"You can tell me, Donut" He comforted. "I won't get mad. One hundred percent" He promised. Donut smiled lightly at him. "No matter what it is, i'll be fine. It can't be _that_ bad, can it? Just let it out" He told. Donuts smile faultered. He took a deep breath.

"I have a boyfriend, Tucker"

\---

"What do you want me to do!?" Simmons asked, eyes wide with panic. He swore Caboose had already answered him this question like a dozen times, but Simmons still couldn't comprehend it. Did Caboose take him for a fool or something? Judging by the expression he had right now, presumably so. "Well, i- you know i can't do _that!"_ Simmons informed, under a quieter tone.

Caboose groaned. "Well, to be fair, i haven't seen your skills yet. How the _heck_ would i know if you couldn't do this or not?" He said flatly. "Besides, you _have_ to do it. No one else can!" He said truthfully. Simmons was about to interject when Caboose raised a hand to shush him. "I'm the only one here who knows how to work with alien tech. Wash is surrounded in a cage made of alien tech. I'm therefore, the only one who can get him out" He stated, rolling his eyes.

"But its a room full of guards! I only have one knife on me!" Simmons retorted; remembering the knife he had managed to smuggle in his armor. He was still surprised the guards hadn't found it… not that he was complaining or anything. Even for how little it was, it could still help.

"Ugh, seriously?" Caboose glared at him. "Its not a room full of guards, Simmons. It just has _two,_ and both are unarmed as they are classified ' _the muscle'_ so you? You should be completely fine. You have the upper hand. Or, well… upper _knife_ " He laughed a little.

Simmons mumbled something under his breath before finally caving in. " _Fine_ " He relented. "But after you get Wash you're coming to help me, right? Just incase things don't go well..?" He asked him, voice shaky.

Caboose blinked at him. "Hmm? Oh uh, yeah. _Sure_ " He shrugged. "Why wouldn't we?" He added, not sounding too interested in what Simmons concerns had to say. Yet, Simmons still felt a hint of relief at the confirmation of _eventual_ backup.

"Okay then" Simmons smiled. "So, uh… when are we doing the plan?" He raised an eyebrow.

Caboose looked over at him before beaming. "Right about… _now_ "

Simmons eyes widened. "WAIT, WHAT!?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for how long it's been! I've just been really focused on What Are The Chances recently that i kinda forgot about it. However, thanks to all of your comments i've decided to direct some much more needed attention to this story! I really hope this chapter meets your expectations.
> 
> Thanks for reading and please leave a comment! ~FanficNinja :D

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry if this is bad. I wrote this ages ago. 
> 
> Thanks for reading and please leave a comment! 
> 
> -FanficNinja


End file.
